


It Was Always You (Falling For Me)

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Divorce mentioned, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Smut, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Some Mild Angst I guess, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, good lord so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Cute domestic Valentine's Day Peterick fluff...what more do you need.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts).



> this fic was written as a Happy Valentine's Day gift for my beautiful girlfriend ^-^ <3 
> 
> title is from Always - Panic! at the Disco
> 
> DISCLAIMER I absolutely love Elisa Stump and Meagan Camper so the way they are portrayed here is very far from my opinion of them and I would never think they'd ever be like this...it's for the story guys. I hope Pete and Patrick spoil them for Valentine's Day <3 they deserve it
> 
> I hope all of you have a lovely Valentine's Day too <3 
> 
> \- Tae xoxo

Pete jumped up in his bed at the sound of the alarm on his phone going insane. He groaned and swiped at the screen until it shut up. He glared at it for a solid five minutes before rolling over muttering to himself.

 

“Stupid motherfucking thing, wake me up at fucking eight o’clock on a goddamn Tuesday.” He growled at it viciously. It took him a minute to really register what day it actually was though. When it hit him like a ton of bricks finally he jumped up out of his bed and looked at his phone. He still had time to avoid too much traffic if he hurried.

 

He grabbed some clean clothes and ran into the bathroom to shower quickly. He looked in the mirror quickly and toweled off his bleach blonde hair. He shrugged and wandered out to find Bronx already up, sitting at the coffee table with Saint eating cheerios and watching cartoons. He smiled at the pair of them and shook his head at something the characters were doing on the TV.

 

“Hey guys, you ready to go see Patrick?” Pete asked and Saint’s face lit up as he stood up and waddled as fast as his little legs could carry him over to his father. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Pete chuckled as he picked up his youngest. He kissed the small child on the cheek and looked at Bronx. The older boy smiled and nodded happily. He loved Patrick too, he was just a lot calmer than his baby brother. “Let’s go then.”

 

Bronx picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Bowie chose that moment to come tearing out of wherever he was napping to join them. He jumped at Pete a bit until he was told to cut it out. Pete eventually got them all into his SUV and the kids buckled in. He hopped into the front and started the drive over to Patrick’s place. They’d moved back to Chicago since him and Meagan’s messy split but that just meant they were closer to Patrick and Declan. Patrick had hid his divorce pretty well, he didn’t even tell Pete until about a year ago, just after Pete and the boys had moved here.

 

~~~~~

 

_Pete looked at his phone and looked around. He knew Patrick’s apartment was here somewhere, he’d been here before but it had kind of been a while, usually Patrick came to him in LA. Pete didn’t live in LA anymore though and he wanted to see Patrick. He finally got to the right building and smiled. He rang the buzzer that had the name Stumph written beside it._

 

_“Who is it?” Patrick voice called through the little speaker._

 

_“Hey, man, it’s Pete. Let me in, it’s cold out here.” Pete said into the speaker and he heard a little gasp from Patrick before he heard the lock on the door click open. He opened the door and headed up to Patrick’s apartment. He’d left the kids with his mom to visit her while he was here. She was thrilled to see her grandsons and her eldest son again. He got to Patrick and Elisa’s door and knocked lightly._

 

_The door opened to reveal a rather messy looking Patrick. Pete almost couldn’t keep himself from laughing at the sight of the singer with messy hair, no hat, and his glasses having slid down his nose a bit. He brought up his finger to push on the center of the glasses frame over Patrick’s nose up to where it should be like he’d always done. “Hello there old man Stumph, is Patrick home?”_

 

_“Ok, smartass, I’m right here. What are you doing here though?” Patrick rolled his eyes at Pete._

 

_“I moved back to Chicago.” Pete smiled proudly and then kind of deflated. “My split with Meagan wasn’t exactly quiet.”_

 

_“No, I heard about that but I didn’t know you’d move back to Chicago.” Patrick frowned._

 

_“I wanted to come home, I missed it here. Besides, it’s a better place for my boys to grow up. Ashlee isn’t happy about how far she’ll have to go to get Bronx but she’s talking about working something out where we each have him for longer periods of time so it makes the travelling more worthwhile and less frequent.” Pete shrugged and looked at his friend’s pajama pants and oversized tshirt. He heard a cry from inside the apartment that he had to assume was Declan. Patrick looked behind him and moved away from the door._

 

_“Well come on in then.” Patrick said. “What about Saint and Meagan then?” he said as he disappeared around the corner to the living room. Pete stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He moved into the living area to see Patrick picking up his crying toddler._

 

_“She said he was my problem, that she had a modelling career to worry about and I was getting too old for music so I wouldn’t have to worry about that much longer so I could deal with him.” Pete looked around. The apartment was messier than he could ever remember it being and there were things missing. The family pictures with Elisa and her family. Elisa’s flowers she had on the tables in vases all the time. Her little collectibles. Come to think of it there was no sign of Patrick’s wife anywhere in sight. “What happened in here?”_

 

_“I...uh...I’m a little behind on cleaning I guess.” Patrick shrugged and tried to quiet Declan by cuddling him and bouncing him when he didn’t seem to be hungry or need a diaper change. “It’s just been a little crazy I guess.”_

 

_“Are you...where is Elisa?” Pete frowned and watched Patrick’s face take on a mask of pain._

 

_“We...Pete, we’ve been divorced for like three months now. I just...I didn’t want to tell you cause I know how you are and you would’ve flown up here and been a pain in the ass about it. I know you mean well but I’ve just been trying to get things figured out with Declan.” Patrick sighed. “Come on, buddy, please stop crying, I don’t know what is wrong with you right now.”_

 

_Pete reached out his arms, offering to take Declan and try to help. Patrick handed him over and Pete cuddled the small boy to his chest, swaying his weight back and forth. “You know he can tell when you are stressed and tense, right? They have like, some kind of sensor in their brain and a stressed parent upsets them.”_

 

_Patrick sighed in defeat. “I guess that’s why he cries so much then.” He watched Pete comforting his now silent son. “Oh sure, you be good for Pete but you won’t be good for me. Traitor.” He mumbled._

 

_Pete chuckled and the sound seemed to make Declan happy. “So you’ve been on your own for a while then. Is Elisa not helping with him?”_

 

_“No...she left with some other man so when I divorced her I fought for full custody and they gave it to me. She’s pissed but she can’t do anything about it. She gave up arguing about it though.” Patrick looked at the floor. “She said I didn’t love her anyway so it didn’t matter if she left.”_

 

_“You married her, of course you loved her.” Pete didn’t see any agreement on Patrick’s face. “You did...didn’t you?”_

 

_“I...yeah, I did. I loved her, just not the way I told myself, and her, and everyone else, I guess.” Patrick sighed and look like he wanted to curl in on himself._

 

_“Why...you’ve been with her...married to her for how long?” Pete frowned in concern._

 

_“I know, it didn’t matter though, when I made that choice she was all I had. The person I actually loved wasn’t there, and hadn’t been for a while. I knew I had no chance there anyway though.” Patrick said and then got an ‘oh shit’ look on his face. Pete gave him a puzzled look._

 

_“Patrick, you could be with anyone you wanted to be with. Whether you will believe that or not it’s true. Any woman, or man for that matter, would be lucky to have your love and attention.” Pete said and looked down at Declan._

 

_Patrick sighed. “Oh, fuck it.” he mumbled. “Yeah well, he was going through a shitty divorce and custody battle at the time so I wasn’t about to go tell him I’d been in love with him for ten years.”_

 

_Pete looked at Patrick for a long moment. “Patrick…?” He tried to think. Patrick had proposed to Elisa some time after Pete’s mess of a divorce and custody battle. He didn’t want to assume but...did that mean Patrick could possibly love him back?_

 

_“Yeah, whatever, I love you and I always have but you never seemed to notice. You are one dense man, Peter.” Patrick shook his head. Pete looked at Declan and set him down, expecting him to crawl away but he just sat there at Pete’s feet. Pete stepped forward to press up against Patrick and kiss him with everything he had. Patrick let out a little squeak but kissed back and wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck._

 

_When they broke apart panting and clinging to each other Pete smiled. “I love you too, Lunchbox. Always have.”_

 

~~~~~

 

Pete pulled into the parking lot of Patrick’s apartment and got the kids along with Bowie out to take them up to the apartment. They’d been together for about a year now. They thought it would be hard to explain to Bronx but Bronx didn’t seem to care. Although Pete still referred to Patrick as Patrick with Bronx, Bronx seemed to have other ideas on what to call Patrick.

 

“Hey Dad.” Bronx hugged Patrick when he opened the door and Pete smiled widely. Patrick hugged him back.

 

“Hey B, Declan has been patiently awaiting your arrival.” Patrick smiled and moved so Bronx could run past him, letting Bowie in too. Pete chuckled as heard the tell-tale squeal of Declan as Bowie licked his face and played with him.

 

Pete stepped forward and kissed Patrick. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.” He smiled at him. Patrick shook his head and laughed.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Pete.” Patrick let him in and Pete set Saint down. He took off half running to join his brother and Declan in playing with the fluffy white husky rolling around on the floor.

 

“My mom says she is gonna take the kids after lunch, Declan too.” Pete smiled. “So I have a reservation for us for six.”

 

Patrick shook his head and laughed. “Sounds like fun.”

 

“She’s taking them overnight too.” Pete chuckled and kissed the side of Patrick head as he realized what that meant. Patrick looked up at Pete and smiled. He pushed up on his toes to kiss Pete on the cheek. “I do have something for you right now though.”

 

“Oh?” Patrick looked at him curiously. Pete pulled Patrick’s key to his house out of his pocket. “You are giving me my key to your house that I’ve been trying to find for like a week now. That I told you went missing.”

 

“Oh I knew it went missing, I took it.” Pete grinned. “But no, this is your key, yes but I want it to have a different meaning when I give it to you this time. It’s not your key to my house. It’s your key to our house. I cleaned up the guest room and made it Declan friendly so we can move his stuff into it.”

 

Patrick looked at Pete wide eyed. “Pete...I thought we were living separately because of the fans still…”

 

“Patrick, half of them think we are dating already anyway, they just don’t know they are right. They aren’t gonna care. We’ve been together for a year, I want to be able to live with my boyfriend.” Pete held the key out to him. “And the kids will love it. And you can sleep in _our_ bed every night instead of just whenever we can get a babysitter or do a family sleepover. And I will make you pancakes and coffee in the mornings.” Pete kissed the side of Patrick’s head and chuckled. “And when you get pissed off at me I’ll go sleep on the couch with Bowie instead of you ignoring your phone all day.”   

 

“I like the sound of that. And I’ve lived with you before, you will not make me pancakes. I’m not falling for that one. You’ll do it once and then you’ll sleep in everyday.” Patrick laughed and shook his head. “But I will move in with you anyway and eat cereal with the kids every morning.” Patrick kissed Pete only to be interrupted by yelling and giggling children running at them.

 

~~~~~

 

Pete woke up in his bed and blinked his eyes open. He smiled at his boyfriend curled up against his chest and leaned his head down to kiss the top of Patrick’s head. He heard the door of his bedroom creak and he closed his eyes to pretend he was still sleeping. He heard the failed whispering of three boys and knew what they were about to do. They snuck into the room and he listened to them get right beside the bed. Just as they got ready to jump on him he sat up laughing and yelled “Rawr” at them. They jumped and squeaked and collapsed in a pile of giggles.

 

Patrick sat up, being rudely awoken, rubbing at his eyes and grumbling. “What the fuck, Peter?”

 

Pete laughed and kissed Patrick face all over, making him giggle and push Pete away. “Our children decided to try and sneak up on me this morning apparently.” He looked over at said children and back at Patrick. Patrick grinned mischievously.

 

“Hmmm. Well Pete...I don’t remember...what do we do with troublesome children?” He snickered.

  
“I do believe, last I checked, we chase them across the house and tickle them.” Pete grinned widely. All three boys shouted and ran. Pete and Patrick quickly kicked off the blankets and took off after them. It didn’t take much to catch up with two three year olds and a nine year old, especially when Bowie decided to get involved. The house was filled with the sounds of giggling and the occasional cry of “Daaaad!” or “Dad no! Stop!” or in the case of the smaller children “Daddyyyyy” and “Quit it!” and other general protests to being tickled. When the tickling stopped and everyone was tired Pete looked at them and smiled at his little mess of a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
